


Poisoned Water

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Anthropomorphic Personifications, Assassins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-15
Updated: 2004-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pollution makes a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisoned Water

  
Chalky found the boy sitting on a lone abandoned tractor tyre beside the canal, watching the plastic bags and used condoms float slowly by.

"Beautiful," Chalky said.

Nagi didn't turn his head. "I knew you'd come here," he said, and Chalky heard the smile in his voice.

"Of course. You can tell the future."

"Not me. But I'm good at observing others. I knew this was your sort of place." He shifted over and patted the tyre. "There's plenty of room."

Chalky sat beside him, carelessly rubbing his fingers in the filth and imagining what Nagi's serious face would look like with the tyre's dirt smeared onto it. They were both silent, looking at the canal and only occasionally stealing glances at each other. Nagi's solemn expression suddenly changed to a boyish excitement. It was like the sunlight hitting a patch of oil, Chalky thought.

"Do you want to see something?" Nagi said. "It's really cool."

He pulled a laptop from the backpack beside him and balanced it on his knees. Chalky had the urge to put his hands all over its pristine silver surface but a look at Nagi's face showed that wouldn't be appreciated.

"Just wait till you see this," Nagi murmured. "Isn't mobile technology _great?_ "

He began typing quickly, and Chalky watched bewildered as little frames of random text and pictures appeared. Wide, innocent eyes met his, shining with amusement.

"This is the cool bit."

Chalky pressed his dirty fingers against his own mouth gleefully as Nagi took his collection of random information and began to feed it out again, not at all randomly. Hate groups learned of peaceful protests to attack and graveyards to desecrate. Cultural commentators of every political stripe suddenly had access to leading figures' embarrassing records of educational failures and youthful indiscretions. Child pornography wormed its way into the systems of home users and businesses even as tip offs winged their way to the police. Badly spelled and infuriating diatribes on the evils of minority rights spread across the internet.

Nagi giggled. "You like dirt, don't you? Well, with the right information I can dirty people's _souls_."

Chalky looked at him in open-mouthed admiration. He didn't understand much about computers but he knew artistry when he saw it. Nagi calmly put his computer away again, and leaned against him.

"People will do such bad, stupid things because of me," he said dreamily. "You should see me when I have an actual project to work on."

"That would be lovely," Chalky whispered, putting a careful arm around his shoulders. "I can tell you have a great future, Nagi."

"Really?" Nagi said, his voice young and childlike, his eyes wide in wonder.

The temptation to seize him and pour corruption into him was strong. The little assassin was being very well paid, Chalky thought, he could afford the best doctors. But things weren't as beautiful when they were spoiled completely beyond recognition so he kept the kiss chaste, holding Nagi lightly and feeling touched by his sigh and the way his eyes fluttered shut. He sat back, contenting himself with putting a dirty hand on the curve of the boy's smooth soft cheek, stroking his thumb along the delicate cheekbone.

Nagi opened his eyes and gave him a long, straight stare. Then he began to laugh. It didn't sound like the childish noise he'd made as he wrecked people's peace and lives but was low and very self-satisfied.

"I had a feeling you liked them young, Mr White," he said, his collected voice now an obvious screen for something far rougher and colder. "Is there anything left in me you'd like to corrupt?" He leaned in close, whispering, "Or will I just have to finish myself off, as usual?"

Chalky closed his eyes, shivering in delight at the knowledge that there was something filthy alive in Nagi's depths, and it had fangs.

"You're beautiful," he said.

Nagi laughed scornfully, and Chalky felt a light innocent kiss dropped on his forehead. When he opened his eyes the boy was gone. The canal wasn't as lovely without him and Chalky stood up, bereft. He rubbed his hand over his forehead, feeling again the touch of soft young lips and hearing the hard, jaded laugh. A peculiar sensation crept over him.

He really wanted to take a long, hot shower.

* * * * * * * * * *


End file.
